


Trust Issues

by reflega



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blatant fix-it fic, Gen, small bitter corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflega/pseuds/reflega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We made the best fef au where instead of a bs amnesia plot, Nohr told Corrin her family abandoned her and they took her in. She grows up bitter and resentful of Hoshido only to find out that she is not the only bitter resentful party here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

“Ha, well, whatever _sister_ , don’t think I’ll turn my back on you for a second. I know what you are: a Nohrian spy pretending to be a lost princess.”

His words are like a slap in the face, but right now she’s too indignant to care. She’s grown up resenting him, all of them, for throwing her away. And now Ryoma is welcoming her back, as if now all of a sudden they care? Maybe they think she’ll be useful in negotiating with Nohr, it’s all just a war strategy. Either way, she’s _angry._  

“I’m not a spy,” she grates out, shaking a little with bitterness. Takumi huffs dismissively and rolls his eyes like the spoiled little prince he is. “Wow, convincing. That sounds just like something a spy would say. Look, you may have everyone else here convinced that you’re one of us-”

Ryoma cuts him off with a warning tone. “Takumi-”

But he keeps going. “-But I’m not stupid enough to fall for it. You’re nothing but _Nohrian scum_ -”

“YOU _ABANDONED_ ME!!” This time it’s Corrin who cuts him off. She hadn’t meant to scream it quite like that, more of a yell was the plan, but it came out with all the emotion attached. Takumi promptly shuts up, a shocked look on his face. Everyone’s faces, actually.

There are tears at the edges of her eyes now but she doesn’t care. “You threw me away like I was nothing.” Ryoma speaks very quietly this time. “...Is that what they told you?”

She sniffs. “They told me how after four heirs, a fifth child was _one too many_ \- but they took me in. They cared for me, even with four other siblings. They _wanted_ me when none of you did!”

That’s the breaking point, and she can’t stop from wailing and falling apart now. It’s too late to stem the well of emotion that’s coming out anyway. She stands there sobbing and all four of them- Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi- feel the weight of the lies she’s been living for 18 years. Takumi in particular, feels very small, and very awful.


End file.
